The present invention relates to a reeling apparatus for reeling a web of material, for instance a web of paper, on a winding shaft over which core tubes are fitted, and, more particularly, pertains to a reeling apparatus having a carrier drum against the surface of which the winding shaft, which is then bearing core tubes, can be placed paraxially in an application station, and having a swing device for swinging the winding shaft toward the side of the carrier drum which faces away from the on-coming web (i.e., toward the discharge side), and having a device for holding and guiding the winding shaft during the winding process and for rolling the finished roll out of the winding position.
Reeling devices of this type are provided at places where webs are to be wound up, for instance at the end of a paper machine, or following a roll slitting machine, or the like. A winding shaft, having been newly placed on the supporting and guiding device, is conventionally pressed by hydraulically actuatable swing levers against the carrier drum or possibly against two carrier drums. In the known reeling apparatus of this type, the finished roll is decelerated at the end of the supporting and guiding device and then gripped on the winding shaft by a crane, transported to another place and deposited there, for instance in a prism, after which the winding shaft is removed from the finished roll. For this purpose, an extraction device is brought to the side of the roll and is aligned so that it can engage the winding shaft. After the winding shaft has been extracted, the core tubes remain in the roll. The roll is then rolled away, for instance by swinging the supporting prism. The winding shaft is provided with new core tubes and is conveyed back to the reeling apparatus by means of the crane. This method is cumbersome and time consuming.